


made daddy proud

by baekyeolstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolstars/pseuds/baekyeolstars
Summary: a filthy amateur pwp fic by me.





	made daddy proud

The older was watching his baby fingering his boy pussy with his slender fingers in front of his investors on the table, located right at the center of the meeting room. Drool kept flowing from his favourite mouth, mind was in his subspace.  
Chanyeol groaned, while all the men in the room were rubbing their clothed hard on. Baekhyunee definitely had that effect on the men when he was having a little sex toy sized of an egg vibrating in his prostate.

 

"Daddy," the tiny boy called.

 

"Baekhyunee needs to....."

  
"Speak, baby. The other men and Daddy do not understand what you want?" Chanyeol said while watching Baekhyun trying to form words, while trying to pull his legs closer.

  
"Keep your slutty legs wide open."

 

"Baekhyunee needs to cum, Daddy. Please remove this from Baekhyunee's," he burst out crying, pointing at the cock ring which prevented him to release. Chanyeol walked towards where Baekhyun laid, caressing the poor boy's pink hair, removing the ring.

"Since you have been a good boy for me and Daddy's investors, you may cum, Darling," he gave a kiss on his baby boy's temple. Before Baekhyun could thank his Daddy, he came and making a mess on the table made of glass.

  
Chanyeol watched him squirting, went closer to Baekhyun's ears, whispering, "Baby, you made a mess, you know what to do, right?"

On all fours, with the egg toy vibrating on his prostate to add the fun, the tiny pink-haired boy licked all the mess on the table.

“Daddy, the milk is strawberry-flavoured," he said, while using his fingers which he used to clean the table, licking the digits. "Feeding you a lot of strawberries past few days did not waste, right?" Chanyeol chuckled.

  
Baekhyun nodded, crawling to Chanyeol, giving his finger for his Daddy to try the said milk. Chanyeol licked and hummed as approval of the sweet taste and his baby boy’s favourite flavour. His eyes did not stop lingering at his other six investors watching them in lust. Chanyeol laughed, patted Baekhyun's ass.

  
"Daddy thinks his investors would like to try Baekhyunee's strawberry milk, do you mind sharing to them uhm, baby?"

  
"Definitely no problem. Daddy says good things must be shared!" Baekhyun answered eagerly, smiling like an angel.  
And there was Baekhyun generously sat on every investors' laps, letting the older men sucking his fingers, in his naked form like he was born yesterday. The older men tried not to pop a boner when a devil in the form of an angelic body and face sitting on them, on their hard on.

  
"Did you enjoy my strawberry milk, Mr. Kim?" Baekhyun asked, while his eyes looking straight at the last man around the table.  
"Yes, Baekhyunee. Your milk is definitely sweet, and I enjoy so much. Thank you," he said, trying not to stutter. But you can't blame Mr. Kim when Chanyeol glared at him.  
"Baekhyun, I think it is enough. The men must be exhausted," Chanyeol called. Baekhyun giggled, hoping to Chanyeol, letting his body stuck on Chanyeol like a glue.

  
–

  
After thanking the guys for their hard work for the upcoming designs (and also cherry on top, with free porn and getting gift from Baekhyun, whom everyone knew he was Chanyeol's most precious possession baby doll, getting a "gift" from him was an honour because Chanyeol was one possessive bastard), Chanyeol pecked on Baekhyun's lips.  
"Thank you, Darling. You did so well today." Baekhyun giggled but remained his innocent facade. "You are most welcome, Daddy. Glad that I actually helped you with your friend over there."

"You love being watched by them when you milk out your cum, don't you?"  
"Duh, Daddy. Glad Junmyeon hyung liked it, he was horrified like shit when you glared at him, don't you think I don't know what you did to my favourite hyung!"  
“But he looks so cozy with you, you know I don’t like people being too close with you,” Chanyeol growled while thinking of a certain ‘Mr. Kim’ earlier. Baekhyun laughed while soothing angry Chanyeol’s chest.  
“Come on, big jealous Daddy. You have all the time and hands on this asset when we get back home,” Baekhyun said, while walking towards the bathroom, swaying his ass.

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay i started this as a short tweetfic but i feel like posting here as well so please give lots of loves to my nsfw acc ;3; https://twitter.com/baekyeolstars/status/1136584617245286401


End file.
